Elements of Harmony vs. Elements of Evil
'''Elements of Harmony vs. Elements of Evil '''is a two-part episode of My Little Pony. It is the 1st-2nd episode of season 2. Sypnosis Discord comes back and possesses Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy's siblings. It is up to the mane six to save them. Plot When Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy hang out, They find Discord's statue on the middle of Ponyville. Fluttershy asks, "What is Discord doing on the middle of Ponyville? I'm getting scared." RD replies and says that it doesn't matter. After they hang out, in the middle of the night Discord comes back, because of the flashing lightning of Lightning Dash, the mocking bird whistle of Puffycake, and the insane smell of Appletwirl's burned apple fritters. They get possessed, and Lightning Dash, Puffycake, and Appletwirl's eyes turn red and they follow their "leader", Discord. When the mane six wake up, Twilight Sparkle finds many changelings, and that it is still night, even though it is 8 in the morning. The five come to Twilight's library, and then Rainbow Dash tells her, " I saw lightning from my older sister!" Fluttershy interrupts, "My older sister whistled the mocking bird whistle!" Applejack gasps, "My little sister made burned apple fritters!" Twilight says, "This can only mean one thing--" Pinkie Pie interrupts, "A PARTY?" Twilight continues, "That the--" Rarity interrupts too, saying "A FASHION SHOW?" Twilight gets upset, and she tells them, "This can only mean one thing. Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and Nightmare Moon are back!" Everypony gasps, and they go on a journey to save them. The night is still there. When Discord and Nightmare Moon scare Fluttershy, the instrumental of the Laughter Song plays. Fluttershy laughs at Nightmare Moon, leading to an attack to Fluttershy. Twilight uses her unicorn powers to carry Nightmare Moon, tossing her side-to-side. Nightmare Moon reverts back to Princess Luna, and Puffycake attacks Fluttershy, but she gets dizzy, and she is back to normal. Queen Chrysalis and her changelings attack Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity. Applejack kicks Queen Chrysalis to a catapult, Rarity carries Pinkie Pie to the lever, and she jumps on it, leaving Chrysalis and the changelings back to their palace. Applejack and Appletwirl fight,but Appletwirl falls unconscious and reverts back to normal. Finally, Discord and Lightning Dash attack Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dash race, while Twilight turns Discord into stone, using up all of her power, Rainbow Dash wins the race, and Lightning Dash bumps on a tree and is back to normal. The day finally rises, and Appletwirl, Puffycake and Lightning Dash apologize to Princess Celestia. She accepts their apology, and Twilight writes the letter. They hold a party, and the episode ends. Main characters *Twilight Sparkle (voiced by 'Silly Sal' Walker) *Applejack (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Rainbow Dash (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Fluttershy (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Lightning Dash (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Puffycake (voiced by 'Silly Sal' Walker) *Appletwirl (voiced by Kat Mertins) *Nightmare Moon (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Discord (voiced by Abraham Lona) *Queen Chrysalis (voiced by Milly Shosh) Minor characters *Rarity (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Pinkie Pie (voiced by Kirsten U. Shamancy) *Princess Celestia (voiced by Kirsten U. Shamancy) *Princess Luna (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Dinky Doo *Tootsie Flute *Ruby Pinch *Snowflake *Mr. Breezy Songs Featured *Theme Song *Yes, My Own Business! (sung by Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, Discord, and the Changelings) *Yes, My Own Business! (reprise) (sung by the main six and their siblings) *Ending theme Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes